marvel_fan_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Technician
Technician Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: 1d8 per Technician level * Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Health Modifier * Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Health modifer per Technician level after 1st Proficiencies * Armor: Determined by Specialty * Tools: Mechanic's Tools, Computer, Phone * Saving Throws: Choose two from Perception, Wisdom, and Intelligence * Skills: Technology and Mechanics Specialty At level one, pick a specialty. This will determine your capabilities as a Technician, as well perhaps the effectiveness of the types of technology you make. They give you Features at levels 1, 3, 6, 10, 13, 16, and 20. Invention Armor Proficiency: Medium Inventors are the cutting edge of tech, able to create and spin new and rapid advancements with greater efficiency. However, they sacrifice raw power and speed for well-roundness. Innovation Armor Proficiency: Heavy Innovators are experts at reverse engineering and problem solving. They sacrifice speed and versatility for raw power and design longevity. Improvisation Armor Proficiency:: Light Improvisers, well, improvise: they create bombs out of string and toothpaste, and guns out of scrap metal on the fly. They create perfect patches and excellent improvements to existing designs in a flash, but have trouble with creating long lasting or versatile machines. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Invention Proficiency and Added Systems Inventors are proficient in Medium armor, Simple Weapons, and Ranged Weapons. The Inventor gains discounts or outright free systems as he progresses through the game. They gain one bonus at level 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, 12, 14, 16, and 18. * Level 1: Battery Housing (Free) * Level 3: AI Assistant (Discounted to 2 Points) * Level 5: Energy Relocation (Free) * Level 7: AI Assistant (Free, down from 2 Points) * Level 9: Enhanced Speed (Free) * Level 12: Gene Lock (Free) * Level 14: Enhanced Strength (1 Point Free) * Level 16: Nanite Shield (Free) * Level 18: Booster Rocket (Discounted to 1 Point) In A Cave... With a Box of Scraps! At level 1, your armor begins with Battery Housing, and all Power Sources give +2 Charges so long as you remain below the threshold. You may replace any proficiency with Technology. Rapid Succession At level 3, your armor gains Scaling Resistance, giving +4 AC with 20 hitpoints. This increases by 5 hitpoints at level 7, 12, and 16. You also may integrate 2 ranged weapons charged by a power source into an armor free of charge, so long as you have Weapons Systems installed. These weapons do not give you Design Points. Improved Energy System At level 5, you may reload/recharge your weapons as a bonus action. You gain +4 Attack bonus and +3 to all Damage Rolls with all attacks made with energy-based weapons. Ingenuity At level 7, Inventors gain +2 more Design Points for their Armor. They may subtract their proficiency bonus from the dice count to create armor systems. Unibeam If by Level 9 you have an energy based power source, your armor now contains a singular, chargeable port that releases energy. You can force every enemy in a 30 foot cone to make a DC 20 Dexterity save as an action. On a fail, they take twice of your max Main Weapon damage and are sent back 30 feet. You must wait for your Power Source to recharge, which will take 1 turn. Hulking Suit At level 14, you may create a specialized form of armor that grants you Superstrength 3 while wearing the suit. It is considered Heavy. Weapon attacks from this suit deal twice the dice in damage as normal. However, any device within it requires recharging in half the time. Light 'Em Up At level 16, all of your weapons gain +3 Charge. You gain an additional attack if you miss on an attack with your main weapon. Innovation Proficiency and Bonus Innovators are proficient in Heavy Armor, Martial Weapons, and Gunnery. The Innovator may subtract their Proficiency Bonus from Mechanics and Technology checks and saves before rolling for it. They are able to use their proficiency bonus again in this smaller roll. Student of All, Master of None At level 1, you gain proficiency in Scientific Equipment or Hacking Tools. You may add your proficiency bonus to any Technology or Science checks. Overpower At level 3, you may choose to have twice as many bombs if you have at least 3 Points in Bombs or have doubled main weapon range if you have at least 3 Points in Weapon Range. Your armor gives you 10 temporary health points while wearing it. After you sustain 10 damage, your armor begins to degrade by 1 AC for every additional 5 points taken. Your Ideas Are Not Your Own At level 5, you may improve other weapons as an action. Roll a 1d100. On a 40 or above, you gain your proficiency bonus in damage with the weapon. On a 75 or above, you also double the damage output of the weapon. No Room for the Weak At level 7, you may use your armor class as extra damage on three rolls per day. Overwhelming Force At level 9, if you roll at least 2 above the armor class of a target, you send your targets back equal to your damage in feet. Chemical Marvels By level 14, you have the ability, with proper resources, to siphon these serums. These serums may not be taken in combination with other serums * Strengthening ** For 5 turns, you gain double advantage on Health saves and have 25 Health. * Enlightening ** For 5 turns, you gain triple advantage on Intelligence and Wisdom saves and have 25 Intelligence * Speed ** For 5 turns, you gain triple advantage on Dexterity saves and have 25 Dexterity. Magnum Opus At Level 16, you may dedicate half of all your points to a single weapon of Large size that deals (your character level) x 1d12 + Proficiency Bonus in up to a 200 foot wide, 1 mile long beam. This weapon takes 2 turns to recharge and a tremendous source of energy. Improvisation Proficiency and Bonus Improvisers are proficient in Light Armor, Melee Ranged Weapons, and Bomb Kits. Improvisers halve the difficulty for any weapon and armor modification, and have +2 additional Design Points to Weapon Systems and Weapon Designs. All improvised weapons deal your 1d(Health or Dexterity Modifier + Proficiency Bonus) in damage. Bomb Voyage Produced bombs and grenades deal an extra 1d8 Damage. This damage goes up by 1d8 at level 5, 9, 15, and 19. Waste Not, Want Not At level 3, you may roll with advantage to scavenge any area for scrap. The DM will roll a 1d100 to determine the amount and rarity of objects found. The DM can ask for you to reroll if you're not in an area that is dedicated to scrap or trash. You may also find materials. Rubber Bands and A Sautering Iron At level 5, you gain proficiency with a material at twice the speed. Surely It'll Hold At level 7, you now subtract your proficiency bonus from adding armor systems and gain +2 extra Design Points for Armor. This Is My Boomstick! At level 9, you may use your Proficiency Bonus and Dexterity modifier as extra damage on three rolls per day. Supreme Firepower At level 14, your weapons deal double damage and may be used twice as much before needing to be charged or reloaded. Counterattack At level 16, you may as a reaction overpower a single attack, equal to taken x main weapon damage + Proficiency bonus. You may use this once per day. Category:Class